Mashup où les petits contes de KnB !
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Vous connaissez tous ces contes, qui on bercés votre enfance... ou peut être pas, je sais pas, j'y étais pas ! Bref ! ceci est un petit O.S dans lequel j'ai caché 4 contes. Si vous le retrouvez tous, laissez un reviews avec vos réponses plus un thème ou couple que vous aimeriez bien lire, et si vous êtes dans les trois premières réponses avec un sans faute, je vous écrit cet O.S !


**Mashup ! Hello tout le monde, c'est Hirony, pour vous servir ! Pour vous remercier de me lire, je vous propose un petit jeu très simple. Dans cet O.S, je vais revisiter plusieurs contes, en les adaptant à l'univers de KnB. Le but est très facile à réaliser : Trouvez les contes que j'ai revisités, laissez un reviews avec vos réponses, et dedans, en plus des réponses, marquez un couple ou un thème pour un O.S que vous aimeriez voir, et si vous êtes le premier, le deuxième ou le troisième a me répondre et à avoir TOUTES les bonnes réponses, j'écrirai cet O.S spécialement pour vous ! Allez, bonne chance ! Attention, je suis présente en O.C !**

Il était une fois dans le pays merveilleux qu'était le Japon, une famille de six frères et une sœur, aux cheveux des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Le premier frère avait les cheveux rouges et se nommait Seijuro, le deuxième avait les cheveux jaunes et se nommait Ryouta, le troisième avait les cheveux verts et se nommait Shintaro, le quatrième avait les cheveux bleus ciels et se nommait Tetsuya, le sixième avait les cheveux bleus marines et se prénommait Daiki, alors que le dernier frère, celui aux cheveux violets, avait pour nom Atsuchi. Leur sœur, qui était également la plus petite, avait pour nom Hirony et avait les cheveux d'un orange flamboyant. Ils étaient très pauvres, et ils travaillaient dur pour aider leur parents, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Leur mère, qui était morte, avait été remplacée par une affreuse belle-mère qui ne cessait de répéter au père de se débarrasser de ces enfants bien trop encombrants. Ce fut Tetsuya qui apprit la nouvelle à ses frères et sœurs et ils mirent au point un plan. Profitant de la faible présence qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, il se glissa dehors à la nuit tombée et une fois les parents couchés, et alla remplir ses poches de centaines de petits cailloux blancs, qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune, avant de rentrer discrètement dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, comme les avait prévenu leur frère, leurs parents les amenèrent dans la forêt, leur donnant à chacun un minuscule quignon de pain de seigle. La journée passa, les enfants attendant leurs parents près d'un feu de bois, rassurés par le bruit sourd et continuel de la hache. Mais lorsqu'ils allèrent voir, ils ne découvrirent qu'un bout de bois accroché a une ficelle qui frappait contre un tronc à cause du vent. Rassurant sa petite sœur paniquée, Tetsuya lui montra le chemin fait de petits cailloux blancs, et ils rentrèrent à la maison, où le père ne put cacher sa joie, se sentant coupable de les avoir abandonnés. Mais la belle mère, pas dupe pour un sou, avait bien vu le chemin de cailloux, et le soir même, elle ferma tout a clé, empêchant Tetsuya de réitérer son opération. La belle mère alla de nouveau les perdre, et ils semèrent tous leur pain, pour retrouver le chemin de la maison. Mais lorsqu'ils essayèrent, malheur ! les oiseaux de la forêt avaient tout mangé. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, espérant retrouver le chemin, mais ne firent que s'enfoncer de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Alors que la nuit tombait et que les enfants sentaient leur ventre gargouiller de faim, Atsuchi, le plus grand, renifla l'air et s'écria :

-Je sens de la nourriture ! Je sens des gâteaux et du pain d'épices !

Se fiant au flair de chien de leur aîné, ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent devant une charmante maisonnette, aux murs en pains d'épices, aux vitres de sucres, et au toit en nougat. Les enfants affamés se jetèrent sur le festin, et se mirent à engloutir de grosses bouchées. Soudain, une voix grinçante demanda :

Que se passe t'il ? Qui grignote ma maisonnette ?

C'est le vent, c'est le vent qui grignote la maisonnette !

Les enfants se remirent à manger de bon cœur, mais ils furent vite interrompus quand une petite vieille tout voûtée sortis de la maisonnette. Elle sourit aux enfants, et leurs proposa, plutôt que de dévorer son habitation, de venir manger des crêpes à l'intérieur. Les enfants, pas méfiants le moins du monde, se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Mais alors qu'Atsuchi finissait la dernière crêpe, ils se sentirent soudain lourd et avaient soudain une irrépressible envie de dormir. Leurs paupières se fermèrent...

Les frères furent réveillés par le hurlement d'Hirony, que la sorcière s'apprêtait à jeter dans son four brûlant. Ni une ni deux, Akashi se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux qui traînait et la lança sur la sorcière, qu'il atteignit a la tête. Comme elle était morte, ils fouillèrent la maison et trouvèrent moult trésors dont ils se remplirent les poches. Ils finirent par sortir de la forêt, et se retrouvèrent devant leur maison, ou le père finissait d'enterrer la belle mère. Avec le trésor de la sorcière, ils achetèrent un château et devinrent roi, princes et princesse de leur propre royaume. La petite princesse Hirony, qui avait reçut une gouvernante pour s'assurer de son éducation, eut de sa part un magnifique chaperon d'un rouge profond pour son douzième anniversaire. Elle le portait souvent pour se promener, et on la surnommai pour rire, le petit chaperon rouge aux cheveux de feu. Puis, elle apprit qu'elle allait se marier avec un prince du royaume voisin. Lorsqu'elle le rencontra la première fois, elle tomba sous son charme, malgré leur différence d'âge et sa barbe de la même couleur bleue que les eaux de la mer du Japon. Ils se marièrent, même si ses frères n'approuvaient pas et elle partit habiter chez lui. Il y eu une sombre histoire de pièce secrète, de clé tachée de sang et de corps... enfin, surtout un corps. Celui de son mari, qu'Hirony tua dans un accès de folie meurtrière de sa seconde personnalité ( car oui, elle est schizophrène ). Elle retourna donc chez ses frères, fit un mariage de convenance avec Seijuro, après que l'on ai découvert qu'elle était adoptée, et tout se finit pour le mieux !

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! laissez vos réponses dans un reviews et profitez pour dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Indice, i contes !**


End file.
